Clover's Balloon
by Stephy825
Summary: The King and his friends decided to go on a trip to the amusement park. But when Clover gets separated from the group, a mysterious stranger comes out and helps him. Can you find out who it is?


It has been a year since Queen was released and Joker was defeated. The group have been taking it easy in the magical world, but come back to the human world sometimes to hang out...at one point bumping into Nina, Zero and Ichii. It was only a brief encounter, yet King was happy to meet the people who helped them defeat their enemy.

Around a week ago, their youngest member, Clover won them some tickets to go to an amusement part for free. It was normal for the gang since the child was always so lucky..."Here you go kid!" the guy handling the raffle said with a smile as he handed the six pieces of paper to them. Clover accepted them with a neutral expression on his face, and then handed it to King. "Going..?"

"Yeah, sure. Tomorrow, okay Clover?" the elder one replied as he placed the tickets in his pocket.

-o-

-o-

The day passed by quickly, and soon they found themselves in front of the welcome sign to the carnival. There were all kinds of things to do inside. Roller coasters, Ferris Wheels, food courts, bumper cars, everything that an amusement park would normally have were right here. Diamond already paid a nearby person for a green balloon and gave it to Clover as a present. "Thank you." he smiled as he held the string with his right hand.

"You're too attached to him you know Diamond." one of the girls in the group commented.

"Clover just needs to act more like a kid Heart! We can't just let him be all _'quiet'_ everyday!" she pouted.

"Where do you want to go Queen?" King asked.

"The large snake looks cool..!" she responded, making the twin brother sweat-drop. "That is a roller coaster Queen..." the eldest and the care-taker of the two, Spade, pointed out as she gazed at it dreamily...like it was something magical. "Can we ride it?" she beamed excitedly.

"Doesn't it l-look dangerous..?" King stuttered a little. The ride seemed pretty high up...and there were around three loops too...not to mention a couple of steep drops afterward..."It'll be fine Nii-chan!" the last word made the boy feel more...confident I guess? Whatever it was, his sister was depending on him to be courageous enough to ride it. So how could he refuse..? "F-fine...but only once-"

"Yay~! Thank you King!" she squealed in happiness as dragged him to the long line.

"Hey...where's Clover?" Heart's question snapped Diamond out from making another come back. Only then did the remaining three realize that he wandered off somewhere else..! "_C-clover?_" the older girl shouted, but no one replied. It was already hard that he was only four, but this was an amusement park, and it was a weekend too. The numerous crowds made it hard to spot a single child with a bear hat on his head. Because of that, Diamond started to blame Heart for not keeping an eye on him, and then she countered with the fact about her being all _'overprotective'_ to him.

Spade sighed as he watched the two bicker on and on, knowing that nothing bad would happen to Clover...or so he hoped.

-o-

"A-ah...lost..." the toddler mumbled as he looked around for anyone familiar. All he could see were parents and kids, teens, and many others. He couldn't see King, Queen, Heart, Spade, or Diamond anywhere. The only thing Clover had with him was the green balloon the older long-haired girl bought for him. The child wasn't that worried, but he wasn't as confident either in a packed place like this. He might end up never seeing them again...

"N-no...find them..." he sniffled. Clover began to run to a nearby souvenir shop for some help when he accidentally tripped over something, making him let go of his balloon. "Balloon..!"

All of a sudden, a teen jumped out of a nearby tree out of nowhere and was able to grab the string easily, earning shocked gasps from the people below. He landed smoothly on the ground with the item he held still on his hand, and walked towards the toddler who was still on the ground. "You okay?" he asked with his arm extended. Clover nodded and took his hand, helping him stand. The child got a closer look at him...long, black hair tied up with a small dark aqua ribbon causing it to easily float in the slightest breeze. His brown eyes looked like they were filled with concern for the boy, wondering why someone so young would be walking around all alone. The teen was wearing a short-sleeved jacket that stretched to what seems like a cape; he also had a dark blue undershirt beneath the light purple jacket and black pants.

"Are you lost?" the stranger gave the balloon back to the toddler, nodding again after the string rested safely in his grip. "Okay then...do you know where your parents are?" Clover stayed silent and shook his head. "What about guardians?"

"King...Diamond..." he replied. The teen looked a little confused, but hid it quickly. "I'll help you look for them alright?"

"Thank you." the child flashed a small smile. The older boy smiled in return and began to move around the large crowds to find whoever was caring for him.

-o-

The pair has been walking around for a few hours, with the teen trying to spot anybody that might be looking for the toddler. So far, he hasn't seen anyone yet, and it was harder too because he had no description to go on. "Do you know what they look like?" he asked, hoping that he might say something useful.

"Heart and Diamond...fight."

"Oh-kay...how about where you last saw them?" suddenly Clover began to point at the center of the park, where three people were shouting _'Clover! Clover where are you?'_ at the top of their lungs, most especially Diamond. "Is that your friends?" the stranger asked. The child nodded in return while still holding his balloon. He said thank you again and ran towards them, earning gasps and tears from the group. "_Clover_! I'm so glad you're okay!" the older girl cried while hugging him tightly.

"Where did you wander off to? And how did you get back?" Spade questioned with curiosity. The toddler easily slipped out of her grip, turned around and pointed where the teen was, only to notice that he disappeared. "Gone..."

"Someone was with you?" Heart jumped in. Clover shifted his gaze to her and nodded. "Friend..."

"Don't worry; we'll meet with him next time alright?" Diamond soothed while patting him on the head. "Will meet again..." the child repeated with a small smile on his face.

* * *

"That was very nice of you..."

"Hmph...it's better than playing like kids Skyress." The stranger replied to his best friend.

* * *

**A/N : Well, that's it! My very first one-shot! *woot* Sorry about it being short, but I shall explain myself a little first. **

**Okay, here's the deal. You have to guess who the stranger was. If you had noticed, the only person I described a lot was him...and I left a big clue for you too somewhere in there. Now all you have to do is when you review, just type down his name and what show/game did he come from. No cheating okay? And if a lot guessed it right, I'll add another fic showing some new parts to the story...like what did the stranger and Clover do between those few hours...and what took place after the last line.**

**I apologize if the characters are OOC, I don't have much to go on...and this is also my first Mamotte! Lollipop fic too...please review~!  
**

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Q-queen...can we stop..? I don't think I can take any more..." the boy stuttered as he staggered out from the exit line to the large roller coaster.

"You're tired already? Come on! One more ride..!" she pumped up her fist in the air joyfully, which made her brother sweat drop.

"But we rode it fifteen times...can we go some other time..?" out of the blue, his eyes met a cold and intimidating stare. "Fine...one more ride." he agreed. The twin brother didn't want to know what his sister would do to him when she got mad. "Yay~! Let's go!"

King had a feeling that this wouldn't be their last yet.


End file.
